Reawakening
by MChrisH
Summary: A chance encounter with Lex Luthor at a ball leads to a reawakening of old feelings... slash and hints of femslash


Diana leaned against Bruce's shoulder, letting her gaze wander across the room

**Warning:** Spoilers for 'Destroyer', slash

Reawakening

Diana leaned against Bruce's shoulder, letting her gaze wander across the room. People in evening wear were standing in small groups everywhere in the room, talking or dancing to the music coming from hidden loudspeakers. To one side, there was a buffet table. Along the walls were small tables for the guests to sit. "Well, this certainly is a good occasion for you to finally repay your debt. Remember, you still owe me a dance," she said.

"I will. Although I hope you don't mind that I'm dancing with Diana, not Wonder Woman." He looked her over. Her hair was pulled up in an up do; combined with the different make-up and expensive evening gown, one had to look twice to recognize her, which was a relief for both of them.

She smiled. "Oh, not at all." She started when she noticed another black-haired man in a suit standing at the wall, a camera in his hand. "Bruce, is that…?"

"Shh, remember, Clark Kent is just a rather unknown reporter. You can acknowledge him, not talk to him for very long," Bruce said under his breath.

Diana nodded in understanding, turning her attention back to the other invited guests. When she saw a man and a woman sitting at a table near a balcony, she stiffened. "That bloody…"

Bruce quickly took hold of her arm. "Diana, slow down. We cannot cause a scene without a good reason. You saw what happened when Clark did." He waited a moment for her to get herself under control, then led her to the table. "Ah, good evening, Queen Audrey, Lex." He nodded at them.

The young queen hesitated, unsure who he was. "Mr Wayne?" she said hesitantly, then looked at his guest. "Diana!" She jumped up and hugged her. "Oh my God, you look beautiful."

Diana smiled. "Why, thank you." Then she remembered Lex Luthor's presence. "Audrey, you cannot mean to… he's…"

"Not to worry. I'm not planning to marry her. We were just making small talk," Lex said, standing as well. "'evening, Bruce. As always, you have the most breathtaking company."

Bruce acknowledged the compliment with a smile and a nod. "I didn't expect to see a criminal here."

Lex shrugged. "It seems there are people who cut criminals who help save the world some slack. Surprising, isn't it, Bruce?" He smirked.

Bruce returned the smirk. "I see you're retaining your connections."

"Only some of them," Lex said. "I'm serious this time."

"Oh, really?" Diana asked dryly.

"Yes, imagine that. I…" Lex trailed off, staring out of the balcony door over Diana's shoulder. "I'm impressed by your bracelets." He gently lifted her arm. "I guess you don't need to carry a mirror but can use them," he joked.

Diana was about to hit him, when she suddenly saw something unusual outside being mirrored on her bracelet. She noticed Bruce stiffening beside her. Black clad men were dragging four waiters out into the garden, then entered the house, now dressed in their uniforms. She looked at her companion, unsure if they should act.

"They're from the Myrelli Family. Highly professional, extremely violent," Lex said softly.

"You know them?" Bruce asked.

"Our paths crossed, both as opponents and potential allies," Lex answered. "They tried to get me to help them fight y- the Justice League last week. I refused."

Bruce glanced at Diana. "Meaning they probably already gathered information about them, especially the senior council."

Lex grabbed his arm. "Bruce, they're very intelligent. They won't be fooled by too few masking changes. You know, things that are easily noticed," he whispered urgently, giving him a meaningful look.

"Damn," Bruce hissed. He looked around for Clark, finally seeing him – turning in the direction of the door through which the disguised criminals were entering.

"Bruce, **do** something, quick. Please," Lex pleaded.

The dark-haired man carefully loosened Lex' hold. "Okay. I'll try." He looked at Diana. "Stay here. Don't draw any attention." He quickly crossed the room. "Mr Kent?"

Clark whirled around, surprised that Bruce addressed him. "Oh, Mr Wayne, what can I do for you?"

"Our mutual friend, Lois Lane, would be very cross with me if I let another newspaper beside the Daily Planet get an exclusive interview. Lex Luthor and I are considering a cooperation. Are you interested?"

Clark stared at him, dumbstruck. "W-what did you say? I… Of course," he stammered.

Lex watched them coming closer in the reflection on the door and on Diana's bracelets. When they arrived without the criminals noticing, he sank back on his chair. "Oh, thank God."

"What is going on here?" Clark demanded to know.

"Four criminals, human, extremely violent, disguised as waiters. They will recognize Diana, probably also you," Bruce said shortly. He looked at Lex. "And possible violent reaction to Lex' presence?"

The younger man nodded. "They're still angry I refused to join their fight against the League and hey can guess that I won't just let myself be robbed."

"But open resistance might make them shoot guests," Diana warned.

The men nodded.

"Either way, they're asking everyone if they want something to drink, possibly to find out if someone is a potential risk," Audrey said, having watched closely what was happening in the rest of the room.

Clark turned to her in surprise. "Excuse me but who are you?"

"I'm Queen Audrey of Kasnia. I know that Diana is Wonder Woman and Mr Wayne and you are probably also of the League. I don't care who exactly you are. You helped me and my country too often for that." She smiled at Diana.

Clark was about to tell her to stay out of it but Diana was quicker. "Save it. You won't convince her not to get involved."

Audrey nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now that's it cleared, they're almost here." She pushed Diana down on a chair. "Well, let's see if they're too smart to fall for a cliché trick." With that she sat down on Diana's lap and kissed her.

Bruce shrugged. "I learned not to argue with her. Clark, just take pictures." Then he grinned at Lex. "Remember Princeton?"

Clark almost dropped his camera in shock when Bruce pulled Lex close and kissed him deeply. He mechanically took pictures, unable to believe his eyes. Bruce Wayne alias Batman was kissing Lex Luthor and… with **tongue**? And Bruce's right hand…wasn't exactly above Lex' jacket. He blushed, glad that the camera hid his staring. He barely noticed the criminals in disguise passing behind them, deciding to return later to check their table.

"Well, that's hot," Audrey commented at seeing the two men kissing.

Bruce ended the kiss and held up a small gun. "I hope your offer to lend me your spare still stands."

Lex blinked, somewhat off-balanced by the unexpected intimate kiss. "Bruce, asked like that, you can always have it."

Bruce chuckled. "That would make for interesting encounters during a fight."

Lex smirked. "It'd be fun to see the League's and the Legion's reaction." He took a deep breath, then shook his head. "Okay, back to the matter at hand. How long do you need to change?"

"Three minutes, top," Bruce answered.

Clark gasped. "Bruce, you can't…"

"I doubt there's anything about the League that will surprise him," Bruce said dryly. "Now, we have to get them out of the room, so none of the guests will get hurt when we oppose the Myrellis."

"You need bait, especially considering you need to change so you won't blow your cover," Lex said.

"I can do it. I don't really have a secret identity, so it's no problem if they find out I'm Wonder Woman," Diana said.

"I'm afraid you're wrong," Lex contradicted. "Today, you have a secret identity. You're Bruce's date this evening. If you then turn out to be Wonder Woman…"

"Then what do you suggest?" Clark demanded.

"We get out of here so you can change. Then I'll see if I can get them to follow me. I know what you can do, Kent, so you can check that I don't do anything you don't like," Lex suggested.

"Then let's go before they return," Bruce said. He led them out in the corridor, all the while keeping an eye on the four Myrellis.

"Bruce," Clark hissed after a few steps.

"I know. Keep walking," Bruce said quietly.

Then they arrived at a turn. "How many?" Lex asked quietly.

"Only one," Clark replied.

"Good." With that, Lex stopped, gesturing for the others to enter a room to their right. Diana led Audrey inside while Clark and Bruce remained outside. Lex made to protest but Bruce shook his head. "Only backup," he mouthed.

Before Lex could reply, quiet steps reached the turn. The bald man waited for the thug to step into the corridor, then swiftly stepped forward and grabbed his right hand hard, making him drop the gun he carried. A punch to the head at the same time stunned him. Not giving him time to recover, Lex rammed a knee in his stomach. When he doubled over in pain, Lex hit him on the back of his head, making him drop unconscious.

Lex picked up the gun. "Anyone else want a gun?"

"Yes, I do," Audrey said. She and Diana, now in her costume, had just stepped out of the room again.

Lex shrugged. "Okay, why not. Here." He gave her the gun.

"Diana, keep your eyes open," Clark said, glancing at Lex meaningfully.

"Of course," Diana replied.

Lex, Diana and Audrey remained in the corridor while Bruce and Clark went inside to change. While straining to hear if another criminal was coming their way, Diana watched Lex out of the corner of her eye but less for the reason Clark had meant. She was more curious about Lex' relationship with Bruce. The kiss had not seemed like a first kiss but rather like a reunion after some time apart. She wondered idly who of them would be less dangerous when she asked about it.

Clark and Bruce, now as Superman and Batman, joined them. "It seems they haven't noticed yet that he's missing. No one else is one the way in our direction," Clark said.

"Then we'll have to find a way to lure them out of the room," Bruce said.

"How about making them come out to check a problem? For example with electricity," Audrey suggested.

Bruce and Lex looked at each other. "Isn't it controlled from a central computer room upstairs?" Lex asked.

Bruce nodded. "Let's go."

"Wait a minute. How do you know that?" Clark asked.

"Information gathered as a precautionary measure," they replied simultaneously.

"Oh joy, two paranoid bastards," Diana mumbled, causing Audrey to snicker.

Bruce and Lex led them up a small staircase designed for waiters and cleaners. They stopped in front of an unobtrusive door.

"Is someone in there?" Lex asked quietly.

Clark used his x-ray vision to check. He could make out a human skeleton inside but from the way he was laying in a corner, he was at least unconscious. He entered, quickly, crossing the room to check on him.

"Is…is he…?" Audrey hesitated.

"No, he's only unconscious," Clark said relieved.

"Good." Bruce and Lex quickly stepped to the computer, looking it over to find out how to control the light in the ball room. Then they both started changing the programming.

The other three watched with interest. After a few moments, Clark noticed steps coming closer. He quietly opened the door and glanced out. Another man, dressed in similar clothes as the unconscious man in the room with them. "Oh, it seems the relief is here," he said. He stepped out to explain to him what was happening.

Lex' head shot up. "Relief? Shit!" He rushed out, followed closely by Bruce.

The other technician had stopped, staring at Superman in shock, while the Kryptonian tried to clam him. His hand slowly crept to his pocket.

Lex drew his gun. "Keep your hand where I can see it. Slowly."

Clark glared at him. "Luthor! What is the meaning of this?"

"Believe it or not, I'm trying to save your life."

"What?"

Bruce went to stand behind the new arrival. "The computer has to be operated by two people at the same time. The other can't have been alone when he was knocked out." He reached into the man's pocket and pulled out a gun, then used its but to knock him out. Checking the bullets, he hissed. "Lead with kryptonite core."

Clark paled. "Oh shit."

"They're good. They found out about your weakness and optimized their weapons accordingly," Bruce said. "We'll have to keep an eye on them when this is over."

Clark nodded wordlessly, somewhat shaken at how close he'd been to death. He looked at Lex, trying to find the words to thank him for saving his life – God, how long had it been since he'd last been able to say that! – but they weren't coming. Then Lex returned to the computer, his chance over.

Lex and Bruce finished with the computer, switching off the lights in the ball room.

"Now we wait?" Diana asked.

Bruce nodded. "Now we wait."

They had been waiting for about five minutes when they heard two voiced drawing near. Clark used his x-ray vision to confirm that it was really just two of them. When he saw that there was no one else coming, he nodded for Diana to go meet them with him. They rushed out, not giving the two men in the corridor time to react before knocking them out.

"Four out, one to go," Diana said.

"Then let's go closer to the ballroom and see if we can't get the last one as well," Clark said. He waited for the others to join them. "How do we get the last one?"

"He's bound to get suspicious that all of his accomplices didn't return. He'll either wait before leaving the hall or try to make a break for it before he's caught," Bruce said.

"Then we split up. Wonder Woman and Batman, you check the grounds in case he decided to run. I'll return to the hall with Le-Luthor and Queen Audrey to see if we can lure him out," Clark decided.

"What about the lights? If we don't switch them back on, the guests might panic," Diana said.

"I can switch them on with Mr Luthor," Audrey offered.

Diana didn't look too happy at the thought.

"Hey, I promise to be on my best behaviour," Lex assured her casually. He smirked. "And I promise not to flirt."

"You better keep that promise," Diana said threateningly. She looked at Bruce. "Let's go."

He nodded, then looked at Lex and Clark. "Try neither to kill each other nor let each other be killed."

In front of the door to the ballroom, Clark, Lex and Audrey waited. "Okay, how do we get him out of the room?" Audrey asked.

"Well, my offer still stands. I'll lure him out. As I said, they know me, so he'll probably follow," Lex said.

Clark hesitated. "Okay, just…"

"I know, I know. I'll behave." Without waiting for Clark to answer, he entered the room.

"That's not what I meant," Clark mumbled dejectedly.

It took just a few moments, then Lex returned. "He noticed me and is following me."

"Good. Queen Audrey, stay back," Clark ordered. When he saw her expression, he amended: "To stay safe. Please."

"Fine." She stepped away from the door, just in time before it opened and one of the disguised criminals came out, gun drawn.

Clark used his speed to disarm him, while Lex knocked him out.

"Well, that takes care of that," Clark said in satisfaction, looking down on the unconscious criminal.

Suddenly the door opened and another waiter came out and stared at them in shock. Clark looked from the knocked out man on the floor to Lex, then to the waiter. "I can explain this. You see, he is not really a waiter but a criminal who…"

Lex watched the waiter carefully, trying to see his face but it was difficult with the bright ball room behind him. When he looked to the side, however, he recognized the face. "Shit. Superman, down!"

Clark obeyed instinctively. A heartbeat later, the bullet out of the waiter's gun hit the wall where he'd been standing.

Lex knocked his arm to the side, kicking the door shut. He punched him repeatedly until he went down as well.

Clark stared, shocked. That was the second time in an hour that Lex has saved his life.

The older man frowned. "Well, it seems we either overlooked one at first or one we caught wasn't one of the Myrellis."

"Yes, probably," Clark agreed. "And…thank you."

"You're welcome," Lex said, avoiding Clark's eyes. "Let's get the other two and then return to the ball."

Clark nodded. He activated his communication device. "Batman, Wonder Woman, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Superman. What is it?" Diana asked.

"We got them."

"Understood. We'll return at once."

After the three superheroes had changed into their evening clothes again, the five of them sat together at a table.

"Okay, so you're back from… wherever you were. What about Darkseid?" Clark asked.

"I have no idea. I also don't know what exactly happened. It just… made me remember things I had forgotten," Lex said. He remembered waking somewhere where nothing had really existed, not even he himself. He'd been aware that he existed but he hadn't had a physical form. Somehow he'd known that he needed to concentrate on who he was to become corporal again, so he'd concentrated on being a Luthor. Instead of regaining his own appearance, however, he'd looked like Lionel. He wasn't happy with himself about that. Lionel was dead, had been for years, but still it seemed he still saw him as The Luthor. So then he'd tried concentrating on Lionel's successor. To his displeasure, it also hadn't had the desired affect. He'd looked like Lucas. It hadn't been until he'd remember Princeton, where he'd met and befriended Bruce, his first saviour and later his first boyfriend, and Smallville, where he'd once again been saved by a dark-haired future hero, only that this time, his saviour hadn't been interested in his careful attempts at flirting without getting himself arrested because Clark had been underage.

"If the things you remembered made you save Superman _twice_, then it'd a pity you didn't remember sooner," Diana said. She'd been rather surprised when Clark and Audrey had told them that Luthor had saved Clark _again_. Bruce on the other hand had just nodded as if he understood perfectly well why Luthor was acting so different. Perhaps he did. She'd definitely have to ask him about whatever was between them.

"Well, it was a surprise to have to surprise him," Lex said. He looked questioningly at Bruce. "You don't have all that many intelligent enemies, do you? Otherwise he wouldn't still be running around as Clark Kent."

Bruce shrugged. "Not too many. We manage to take care of most of the intelligent ones on Earth before they can do anything."

Clark stared at them in shock. "There are others beside Lex who know that I'm…"

Lex sighed. "Clark, spectacles don't change your appearance all that much. Really, I'm surprised you have enemies who haven't figured it out after seeing Clark Kent."

"How long did you know that I'm Superman?" Clark asked, curious.

Lex shrugged. "The day they first reported of Superman's heroics." When he saw Clark's incredulous expression, he added: "Remember, I knew you in Smallville. When I learned about Superman, things finally started making sense. I'd had some suspicions in Smallville and they were simply confirmed."

"Oh," Clark said faintly. "But…you never used that knowledge. Why?" he asked softly.

Lex shrugged again. "It would have been…too easy. Too…wrong." He preferred not to get into how he couldn't bring himself to hurt his friend like that. Which was also why he'd taken out some criminal rivals who'd been a danger to Clark, another fact he preferred not to say. He glanced at Bruce, wondering how much his friend knew about his thoughts but Bruce was once again impassive. He looked around, hoping for a distraction. When he saw the host coming their way, he rose. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Clark was about to protest – he didn't want Lex to leave yet, not now that there finally seemed to be a chance for them to reconcile – but the older man had already left.

Diana was surprised at the disappointed expression on Clark's face. She'd definitely have to ask Bruce about their relationships with Lex Luthor soon, she decided for herself.


End file.
